


Promises/Pretty Raphie [RP with Dragona]

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't mean anything anyway, they are just words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, sexy times, prostitute concept, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.
> 
> RP with Dragona15!
> 
> This was a totally random idea XD I confessed I wanted to RP with Draggy and this popped out and boom! Raphie is a hustler/male prostitute and Donnie is a rich doctor. Ahaha, she is interested with Raph being a male prostitute.
> 
> This RP was inspired from Pretty Woman, one of the movies my mom love the most. Also, there is a throwback from Geisha AU at some point. Leo will be kind of an asshole here but he has a reason.

Raph picked up his cellphone when he got a call from his pimp boss, Hun. "Yo." He answered with familiarity "You got a new customer. A rich one. Don't screw this up." The voice on the other end instructed and Raph rolled his eyes, taking the cigarette off his mouth to reply. "I -don't- screw up Hun. What this guy want from me?" Raph asked, knowing he always got male customers to work with. He made sure his pimp knew his preferences so he could work properly. "It's the Hamato's heir. And he wants you to perform for him. Dance and dom him. I'll give you the address." The man said and hung up. Soon enough Raph got a text with the address and with a smirk went out to gather his needed tools. So his customer wanted to be dommed, huh? No sweat. Raph gathered his many tools, handcuffs, ropes, lubes, dildos, anything he might need because he wasn't sure how much sub his customer really was. "Let's see... Donatello Hamato, huh?"  
\---  
"No! Mikey! I don’t want someone to... Intercourse with me!" Donnie yelled as Mikey, Leo’s assistant, is trying to calm him down. "Sorry, sir don, it’s Sir Leo’s order!" He reasoned, as he knew the scientist will kill the heck out of him in this. "That Leonardo I swear!... Cancel that, I have no interest in such... Beings who wanted to take their heat off really badly. I had work to do." Donnie said, why in the world Leo, out of all people, hired a... Gigolo?! He is completely fine to his work and also... Fine, he's a goddamn virgin!  
As don proceeded upstairs, a loud knock is heard.  
\---  
Raph made it to the gigantic mansion like place as soon he could. His boss didn't give him a time, so he set out to find out by himself when his services were needed. He knocked on the door, not bothering with the gay sounding doorbell once he rang it. He was gay for dicks and butts, not gay for gayness, yo! "What's takin' them so long?" Raph mumbled under his breath and when the door flung open, he groaned and stepped right inside as if he owned the place himself. "Finally! I was almost growing roots out there on yer door step." He pushed the orange cat butler out of the way, letting his bulky form make way for himself "Alrite, which one of you folks is Donatello Hamato?" He inquired, noticing a few maids, one sea green freckled turtle and an olive green turtle. 

He himself was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs perfectly and a black leather coat with warm brown fur on it's hoodie. Under the coat was a red wine colored button shirt opened by two buttons, giving a nice view of his plastron cleavage.  
\---  
The two stared at the loud boom of the door, also a gruff voice followed. Mikey wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, he's here~" he said as they went downstairs.  
When don stared at this gigolo, he blinked. That is one attractive turtle, yet he blushed and shook it off. He is not THAT shallow.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Uhh... Mister. You're services are not needed here, as there is a big mistake that happened. However, I will still pay you." Don explained quickly. "Sir Don! Master Leo is going to kill me!" Mikey exclaimed. He looked at the bulky turtle, he seemed familiar, maybe because of the golden orbs...  
\---  
Raph stared at the ranting turtle with interest, a raised eyebrow. He cocked his head to the side "So yer Donatello, eh? I'll call ya Donnie fer short. My name's Raph." The dark skinned turtle said as he strode towards the lord of the household and leaned "I don' work fer free nor do I accept payment without work. Don' offend me work, lad." The heavily accented turtle spoke to the smaller one, smirking in all sexiness when Donnie blushed before him. "So show me to a room so I can prepare myself and start the show."  
\---  
Donnie blushed furiously. This is NOT happening. "I'm sorry Mr. Raph but! I'm not interested in such people like you. If you still insisted on entertaining, do entertain my brother's assistant, Mikey." he scoffed off, Mikey squeaked. Then a turtle with a blue kimono appeared above. "Donatello, don't put my assistant in jeopardy." Leo calmly said. "He is only doing his job. Now, Father is the one who ordered me to do this. Please comply to Father, Don."  
"No way in shell! You expect me to have... Intercourse with this... Gigolo?!" He shouted in anger. "Leave me alone! And you!" he faced Raph, eyes to eyes. "I don't care what job you had or whoever you are but if you wanted money, ask Mikey. I don't want any businesses about this matter!" He said but by Leo's snap of his fingers, the guards come in to restrain his younger brother. "Mr. Raph, go to left hall, of the second room and prepare there." Leo spoke as Donnie is trying to struggle.  
\---  
"Thank you! Finally someone dat goes straight to da point" Raph sighed loudly and set out to where Leo had pointed out for him to prepare the stuff. He was satisfied to find that Leo was true to his word. He set out a dancing pole smoke and light machines. Raph was supposed to woo this nerd looking turtle and woo he would.  
\---  
Donnie is very livid by what is happening. He is being dragged by the guards and gently landed inside the room where Raph was in. The room was dim but had a lot of small ball of lights are surrounded, with a big metal pole beside the bed.  
Donnie's face is full of red shade, he ran away, trying to get out but it's obviously locked.  
He is sweating hard as he looked behind with the emerald turtle on the metal pole. He was being dragged by the dancer by force and he laid on the bed.  
"Stop this..." Don muttered in fear and in the verge of crying.  
\---  
Raph looked down at Donnie and couldn't help but smirk " 'Sa matter Donnie boy?" He let the nickname roll off his tongue before speaking "Ya sound like I'm here ta rape ya. It's quite the opposite." The bigger turtle got off the olive turtle and went back to the pole before shooting Donnie a look "Stay there an' enjoy the show. After all I am being paid to make ya 'comfortable'".

Music suddenly rolled off from the boom boxes with dirty rhythmic songs. Raph stood next to the pole wearing a bow tie, black tight pants and an open vest. He closed his eyes and set out to the music's flow, starting to roll his hips and let the vest half cover half show his sexy built torso as he moved with the fluidity of a snake. He let his hand travel down his crotch, making sure Donnie's eyes followed, then traveled it up his plastron until it reached his face and Raph arched, imagining it to be Donnie's hands trying to mimic his flushing and hungry looks. The bigger turtle grabbed the pole after a couple more swings of his powerful legs and began the artistically beautiful spins on the pole, bearing all the weight on his beefy muscled arms as he appeared to be flying and floating about. Each flex he did only brought out his muscles more. Raph shot a cocky smirk at the blushing virgin. He was now upside down, legs spread wide, tail high in the air and flicking about "How ya hangin' in dere Donnie boy?"  
\---  
"I am NOT comfortable at-" Donnie's form become frigid as this "show" is starting. He really tried to stop this... Really, REALLY tried. He gulped when Raph rolled his hips, why is he reacting to this... Lewd dance?! His eyes are betraying him when Raph's hand travelled down to his... Oh god.  
The red shade on his face spreads wider when Raph started to use his acrobatic skills. Those muscles... are heaven. Don tried to snapped himself. He really tried. When the dancing turtle asked him, he just remained silent and not able to process words. His body and mind are totally in contradict phases. He had a promise to keep! He's been keeping it for more than 20 years! He will not give his precious virginity to this... Hustler. Only then, the dancer went down and leaned closer to him, eyes to eyes. His eyes are so familiar... But he can't pinpoint.  
\---  
Now confident that Donnie liked his swag on the stick he let go off the pole and strode towards the olive turtle still sprawled on the bed. He removed his vest, letting it slide down past his muscled arms and drop by his feet before he kicked it off and got Donnie to sit on the bed's edge, their beaks so close yet not touching. The hot breath tingling Donnie's face as he stared into those chocolate brown eyes. They felt so familiar somehow and that brought some weird comfort into Raph's heart. He purred, pushing those soft feelings back deep down his belly and resume his sexiness. "Ya look more relaxed now. Good." Raph commented on Donnie's state and danced right in front of the olive turtle, getting ready for a lap dance. 

The bigger turtle spun around and rolled his ass backwards against Donnie's face, letting his tail flick the startled blushing virgin's beak before grabbing his olive hands and placing them on his firm muscled ass "It's free to touch. Unless ya like to jus' watch." Raph grinned and bent lower to grind his powerful thighs against Donnie's, the warmth radiating from the hot stud impossibly sexy to withstand. Raph was pleased to find a forming bulge in the rich boy's pants when he grinded his ass right there on the lap "Someone's happy to see me dance."  
\---  
Donnie's voice hitched by his hard on. why the shell he got a hard on from a freaking dance?! "This... This should not be happening. I... I had a vow to hold to." He shyly said but his erection said otherwise as it got harder the more the dancer grind his ass on it especially when he stared at Raph’s crotch. He blushed more furiously when those yellow eyes pierced to his once more, smirking. Why doesn’t he understand he can’t do this?! The brainiac had been waiting for that someone... To give his body and soul to him not to some random male prostitute. yet his body betrayed him as he started to moan to Raph’s teasing.  
\---  
"doesn’t look like ya can keep vows in yer condition" Raph churred, loving the reactions he was getting out of his customer. Strange, he usually didn’t give a rats ass about it, but this turtle stirred some need in Raph to please him, to... Oh he doesn’t know what kind of feeling Donnie is making him feel. focus. 

"They don mean anything anyway. Jus words" Raph guided Donnie down on his shell and unzipped the olive turtles pants to let that juicy olive bean spring out of his pants "See? Someone begs ta differ an enjoy the show instead" Raph chuckled and pressed his lips to the pink tip.  
\---  
Don tried to block his own noise by covering his mouth by his hand as the bigger turtle lapped the head of his cock. It's so wrong but it felt so good. He remembered his grasp of his promise is slipping away. No. He will not let this guy broke his promise to his dearest. He still believe his childhood friend will come, like how this guy just barged in his mansion.  
"N-No... No!" He said. "It's not just words! I will mean it!" Don said angrily while the male prostitute just removed the dick from his mouth.

But he continued his blowjob on him and pleasure just spreads all over his body. The moaning continued as his logic literally slips away. "N-No..."  
\---  
Raph dropped his entire mouth down on Donnie’s, swallowing like a pro, which he was due to his job. the bigger turtle pulled his mouth away with a long hard suck before stopping by Donnie’s pink tip again "Relax rich boy. m not gonna bang yer pretty ass" Raph chuckled, finding it cute how this nerd wanted to keep fairy tale promises. "Unless ya want me to, aye?" he said before engulfing the olive bean back into his mouth and work his blowjob complete with a nice massage session on his buttocks with those strong hands.  
\---  
Don moaned loud when Raph sucked his peen. All of a sudden, Raph's phone rang, a rock and roll song thus indicating a text message. Don panted as the man growled since their session got interrupted, it can give him a few breaths too as he laid down. This can't be happening! He had to stop this for the sake of his long promise!

Raph,  
Fuck that kid. Order from the client, Mr. Leo, offer increased three fold.  
-Hun  
\---  
Raph was enjoying hearing Donnie’s churrs and moans of denial until he got the moment ruined by his phone. he read the message quickly and shut his phone off to avoid any more unpleasant surprises. "Now where were we Donnie boy?" He smiled nudging his beak against Donnie’s sensitive flesh and squeezing his round butt cheeks "Relax. if want ya ta enjoy yer first times." The bigger turtle reassured in his deep voice, teasing the inexperienced turtle to throw his stupid but adorable fairy tale promise out the window and just enjoy himself.  
\---  
"No... You... You don't know how to held promises... To know my position... Especially the fact you're a..." Don spoke weakly but moaned very cutely as Raph hovered over him after doing business to his sensitive organ. He squeaked in pleasure as the dominated turtle massaged his butt cheeks.

Now then proceeding to grabbing his sort of tool bag and holding a bottle of lubricant and squeezed generous amount on his middle finger. The virgin is very nervous but is very horny and wanting more as his brain is completely woosh out of the window because of Raph's actions.  
\---  
Raph stopped from lubing up Donnie and looked up at him "Go ahead. I know ya wanna say it" he squeezed the cold lube on top of Donnie’s sensitive dick watching him quiver and arch his back. "B'sides I do know about promises" he smiled "Only ya cant keep em if yer not rich or powerful enough. Speaking experience here" Raph kissed the tip of Donnie’s erection and pumped the lube around his olive bean.  
\---  
Don arched back, his body full of pleasure. He wanted more. "More..." He quivered and panting from the heat he had, this felt so good. He only focused on his body reactions yet he still managed to talk. "Why... What did you promised..." he slurred as the emerald turtle went between his legs, pumping his big cock.  
\---  
"Don matter what I promised cuz I couldn’t keep it" Raph said pressing their dicks together and pumping both their erections. He bent over to kiss at Donnie’s collarbone "Never mind promises and focus on this. On us" he whispered into the rich turtles ear slit, breathing in his scent.  
\---  
Don moaned when their peens got squished together and being pumped both. "Ahh... What... is your promise... I... Uhn.. Want to know... Hah!" Donnie panted as Raph rubbed their erections faster. "Oohh! R-Raph! I'm gonna-!" Don gasped as the pleasure ripped through him and his cocked spurted out strings of cum. He panted slowly, trying to regulate his breathing, the bigger turtle's cock leaked as well as he collapsed beside him on the fluffy bed.  
\---  
"Damn" Raph cussed next to Donnie. He couldn’t believe he just had a mind blowing orgasm with a simple hand action. Masturbation had run stale for him for a long time now and he had to fake orgasms. Still something in this olive turtle brought something new out of him. No. Not new. This feeling feels familiar like he been there before. A sudden flashback of the silhouette of someone standing before him appeared. A fragment of an old memory he lost. Shit now his head hurt.  
\---  
It felt so good... SO GOOD.

For some reason, he wanted to do these... Dirty things with his beloved, his childhood friend that he made a vow to. Even when he was a child in that time, he fell in love to his dearest. His age got higher yet the feelings still remained in his heart.  
For some reason, he isn't that much angry to the male prostitute, maybe because they held the same sentiments that they both have promises or... Because he didn't force him to take his virginity.  
"What is your promise?" Don asked now being a little calm down. "And why you broke it?" He looked at the panting partner. Both are not minding their cum are painted on their plastrons.  
\---  
Raph snapped out of his confusing thoughts and chose to ignore his forming headache to look at Donnie. He frowned at the others persistence. "s nothing important" he said and sat up, resting half his body on one bent knee "I got orders ta fuck yer nice booty. But m not a rapist. I like to think of me self like a nurse" Raph rambled on. He spared one glance at Donnie "Ya know nurses help patients feel good. I make me peeps feel good too."  
\---  
Hearing the reply from the hustler, Don just wondered. Raph seemed to deny to answer it. He got more curious to the bigger turtle, as if he wanted to know more about him. There is this mysterious aura that he really wanted to know. Don felt this feeling is so familiar, the part where Raph pinned him, that shadow overcoming his being. It's very familiar.  
Don pondered about Raph's reasoning, he is surprised as well that he was ordered to take him but he didn't do it. He assumed that the mastermind really made a big offer for him to be ordered like that.

That Leo is so dead.

At least, this Raph seemed to be nice, despite of his occupation and gruff behavior. Yet, all must end.  
"Alright," Don stood up and fixed his pants after cleaning his plastron. He sighed, despite the good feeling, the concept of him getting a blowjob, which is so not his personality, haven't sunk in that much. "Kindly approach Mikey to get the check. It's... Nice meeting you, I guess. This will not happen again, I assure you that." Don spoke with a serious intent.  
\---  
Raph chuckled and followed in Donnie’s steps, fixing himself up "aye my job here is done" he said with some regret but didn’t show it. Not the rich guys problem. He was just a thing. "Do me a favor Donnie boy. Since ya enjoyed yerself and ya seem to be cool for a rich boy" Raph started, gathering his things in his duffel bag.  
\---  
"What?" Donnie said as they went outside. Mikey hurriedly went to them and gave a check to Raph. He saw the man left the mansion doors after saying farewells for good.  
Don felt some regret and sadness by what he said. But he really never wanted pleasure in the first place. Yet, that Raph seemed to be nice and had high principles despite he is a male prostitute. It made him respect Raph as a person.

"He didn't do it. The deal is off." Leo said with annoyance as he shut his phone. His mission is some sort of a neutral success, Raph did service Donnie after all. He had to make ways for these two to meet again.

Raph is back at the headquarters to report to Hun. Bad luck comes as Hun is very pissed because they didn't strike the three fold deal because of what he did.  
\---  
Raph cursed when Donnie opened the door before he could finish and Mikey had come to the both of them. Closing his mouth in a thin line, Raph accepted the check and left the mansion without a word to meet with a very angry pimp boss. 

SO THERE HE WAS standing in Hun's office, watching the human pace back and forth with his Cuban cigars in mouth "Let me ask you one last time!" Hun tried to keep calm, but his temper was short as his quickly melting cigar. "Why didn't you fucked him? How hard can it be to fuck a goddamned cunt?!" The blonde roared and threw the table off and out of the way as he strode to the standing hustler and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. 

On a normal basis, Raph would throw his fist as an answer, but he needed this job badly. It was hard for a hustler to find himself a pimp unlike female prostitutes. Raph still wondered how they found out so quickly... They probably had cameras and were watching him and Donnie all the way long. Nasty! 

"Am I talking to a godamned fucking wall here?!" Hun shouted and threw Raph down on the floor before delivering a kick to his stomach. Raph bit back his tongue, causing him to draw blood from it, but he was determined to not give his boss the pleasure of hearing him scream. After Hun was done with him he took a deep whiff of his cigarette and breathed "I'm pulling you off the business for three weeks. That ought to teach you to not disobey me again. You will also not receive any of today's payment." "What? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Raph spoke for the first time since he went there and after much arguments and shouts, Raph was pulled out of the office by two big guards and given orders to not be allowed inside after those three weeks were over. Oh wait, it was four now because Raph dared to talk back. Four fucking weeks. Raph smashed his own fists on a wall in a back alley until he was satisfied and left to his apartment.  
\---  
Ever since then, the rich brainiac can't forget the hustler. It's like he's stuck in his head. I mean, those toned muscles, his gruff voice... Alright, Donnie, stop it! You have to answer emails to your partners! He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. 'I wonder what he is doing right now... Assuming he is a... hustler, he might be catering... Clients.' Don thought.

It's just yesterday, why the impact is so strong?! His presence, his aura... It's familiar and reminds him of someone he loved dearly. Being bored in standing up, he swiveled his chair to his secret compartment, inputting some numbers in the security and it opened. He touched his prized possession, a pendant of a butterfly that had a small magnet on its antenna.  
'Where are you, my love?... I've been searching for you ever since I grew this company... I almost slip to my promise... Please, I need to find you...' Don sniffled a little but rubbed his eyes after his stomach grumbled. He had to get something for his stomach and maybe a break is good too as he's been working for 3 days straight.

Even in his luxurious life, Don prefers to go alone in public. Even though, he knew the secret agents are watching his every move. He literally threw a shit storm to Leo because he just learned that they watched Raph's 'session' with him! Until now, Don refused to talk to Leo. He doesn't understand why his big brother is doing this! Driving with a simple black car, he stopped at a convenience store. Man, maybe some buns or rice meal with tea is enough. Maybe with crackers as well.

As he approaches the door, he heard a 'thump' and looked at it.  
A man is unconscious.  
Wait. He knew that skin!  
Raph!


	2. Chapter 2

Raph blinked when he saw several people surround all around him and took notice that he had fell to the ground. When did he? Raph held his head as it swam and his vision twirled. Must of been from eating poorly in the last days since he had been temporarily put off from the stripping business. " 'M okay." He said weakly when he heard people gather around him and start talking about ambulances. "Excuse me. Coming through. I'm a doctor, excuse me." Raph heard a familiar voice coming closer and closer and when his vision cleared, he saw none other than Donatello Hamato hovering over him, checking his eyes and head with practiced eyes for any sign of mortal danger.

"You." Raph forced himself to sit up and regretted it, for his head twirled again in his skull. "You idiot, don't move." Donnie scolded and made Raph perform a few simple exercises to make sure he was truly fine, like follow my finger and what year is it? " 'M fine, geez. I just slipped on some puddle. It's a wet day anyways." He grunted rather annoyed, pushing Donnie's hands away from him. He partially blamed the olive turtle for his current condition. 

Only Donnie was not letting Raph have his way. He helped Raph up on his feet and before the bigger turtle could protest, he found himself in Donnie's car on the way to the mansion again. Raph wanted to argue, but he found his voice lost and his throat closing in on him. Fuck... He forgot his inhaler at home.  
\---  
'Puddle, my hiney' Don thought as he drives back to his mansion. It clearly shows Raph is so disoriented because of lack of nutrition. He wonders though, Raph was fine in their first meeting, why does he feel... Miserable for some reason?

When the car stopped, Don heard gasping weakly. He quickly checked on Raph, who had a difficulty breathing and its hoarse.  
"Are you alright?" Don asked.  
The doctor accompanied him inside and to their guest room. Raph is still in his self yet he is not talking.   
Don's eyes narrowed at the conclusion, in his cabinet he got some supplies of inhalers. He gave it to Raph. "Okay, Raph... Take it easy alright" He soothe the patient and helped him calm down.  
\---  
Raph was too weak to really fight against Donnie and was more than happy to get an inhaler in hand and use it. He swatted Donnie's hands away from him while he squeezed the button and felt the freshness of the gas open up his airways and finally let air pass through his throat. He coughed at the feeling of his itchy throat and eventually calmed down " 'M fine now. Thanks for the inhaler." Raph said and gave Donnie a strange look "Why da hell am I here?"  
\---  
Don's eyebrow raised when Raph acted such a... Vagrant. He shrugged it off as the servants knocked at the door and carried s lot of food. "You seemed to be very weak when I saw you, that’s why I brought you here... What happened?" Don asked with worry. He is surprised Raph had an asthma, maybe because the red district had a lot of smokers. Don grabbed the soup and offered a spoonful to his. "You will stay here until you’re better." Don ordered. "Aren’t you... You know, going to clients?" he asked again.  
\---  
Raph scowled and threw the bowl away from Donnie’s hands, getting himself off his seat "Well cuz of yer shell for brains they found that I ignored orders an got kicked out of biz" he shouted angrily in Donnie’s face before pacing across the room "And ya think ya can still order me around? I’m late for my appointment with me detective and its across da city" he continued to ramble but found his neck tighten again in his stress and his vision swirl again on his weak state until his shell collided with the ground "Ow shit".  
\---  
Don rushed to the fallen turtle and brought him back to the bed. "that adds more reasons for you to stay." don said with worry. "What you mean by... You got kicked out?!" He sputtered, Don realized that he might get kicked out because Raph didn’t followed the order to fuck him. Don felt bad as he can tell Raph is struggling to survive as he had no money, judging from his condition right now. "I’m sorry... I didn’t know... Don’t worry, I’ll help you." He said, smiling then got curious. "A detective, why you need one? Are you searching for someone?"  
\---  
Raph used the inhaler and cussed some more after he was guided to bed "Aye. Haven’t entertained no one for three days now." He grumbled and his stomach protested because of the scent of food. Scowling, the bigger turtle just accepted the food, whispering an apology for his earlier tantrum "Huh? S none of yer concern. Forget about that detective thing" Raph said, realizing he said too much to a total stranger.  
\---  
Don smiled. "Just eat and rest okay? Just say what you want and the cooks will do it." He reassured. "That’s awful... I gave that cheque for you and not for them!" That’s horrible, even though Raph is a prostitute, don knew he tried his best to make a living despite on how... Degrading it is in other perspective. His respect increased more to him. "Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get the money alright?... You can say.. It’s from a friend, if you don’t mind..." The doctor said with a shy face. He is delighted that Raph is well so far by his health concerns. "Tell me... I’ll hire a detective... It’s just... You don’t deserved to being treated like this, Raph... As much as we are strangers to each other… I don’t know..." He muttered as he is too conflicted, he felt comfortable being with the resting hustler. "Who are you searching for? Your parents?" He asked again.  
\---  
Raph stared at Donnie as he spoke and made offers and it seriously infuriated the hot head. And he was easily angered. "Ya think me like some poor fool who needs charity?" He said annoyingly setting the now empty bowl aside and whipping his beak angrily, his golden eyes gleaming dangerously bright "I don' need yer freakin' money. What's done is done an' none o' this is yer problem." He raised himself off the bed and ignored any doctor protests on having him to lay down. If anything, he pushed Donnie and caused the olive turtle to fall down on a bad angle on the chair he was using "S-shit! 'M sorry Donnie!" He said panicked, snapping out of his anger.  
\---  
Don winced in pain as his arm hit in a wrong angle and got dislocated. He curled as a reaction to cover himself. He can hear Raph panicking. It was an accident and Don must have pushed buttons or went too deep to Raph's personal space.

It wasn't long when the special agents went in and disarmed Raph while some approached their boss and checked if the 'assailant' damaged him much. "Guys, it's okay, it's just sprained!" He tried to reason. In the small space he saw the submitted man who is trying to reason and struggling to escape. All of these noises and being annoying is becoming a nuisance.

"Stop it!!!" Don screamed, the security group halted, same as Raph. They can feel the anger from the doctor.  
"Release him as I ORDER!" The boss said with a definitely serious intent. The group quickly released their grasp from the hustler.  
\---  
Raph pushed on the guards and glared at them for daring to touch him. He gave the 'yeaaaah thats right cant touch this' look then looked down at Donnie "Look I’m sorry for pushing ya. I was jus feeling it hard ta breathe." He apologized and watched what appeared to be the guards leader help Donnie back on his feet. "Ya alrite there?" he asked looking at Donnie rubbing at his arm.  
\---  
Donnie dismissed the guards, assuring he’s alright. "Yeah, just a sprain." He turned around and went to tend himself. Don was slightly offended and hurt by what he said about him, he only wanted to help and he could’ve just refused and not spat back.  
"I’m okay... You can go now if you want."  
\---  
"m goin then. sorry fer yer arm" Raph said sourly and guiltily. His temper got the best of him yet again. Raph grabbed his coat an set out to the door and make his way out, but a random Leo showed up "Why don’t you stay for dinner? I would like to ask you some questions" Leo said and snapped his fingers to have the whole windows and doors automatically closed "What the actual bloody frickles!" Raph shouted when he saw every way out barricaded with metal shutters and went over to test it. It would be hard to break "Whats da meanin of this ya retard?" Raph demanded and spun around only to find Donnie standing by the door where Raph left, looking just as shocked. But no sign of Leo "Where da fuk he gone to??!"  
\---  
"I... I don’t understand either..." Don smiled after a shocking event. "Knowing Leo, we had no choice but to comply." He sighed yet winced as he is not that good in wrapping bandages on his own.  
The hustler went to don and helped him fix his arm.  
Don only smiled. "If you needed help, you can freely ask. It seemed you wanted to hire a detective badly... You can just ask and I can arrange that... We're friends now right?" he hopefully asked.  
\---  
Raph finished wrapping up Donnie’s arm properly and was taken aback by the smiles he was giving him "Why ye smile like a retard when yer not really happy?" he said thinking things over "Is this Leo guy abusin of ya?" he asked suspiciously, his golden eyes gleaming dangerously and ready to plow some face in.  
\---  
Don just blinked at the hustler. Oh man, he thinks he is crazy. "You look funny in your reaction earlier." he giggled again. But he wondered though, Raph can read him like a book. It really resembled his childhood friend, his friend can see through his emotions.

"Oh, heavens no! Leo is strict and all but I did wondered why he hired you in the first place. I was angry at him as he knew I made a promise to someone I loved dearly." Don explained. "Maybe because he wants me to get married already? I don't know. Well, he fancies his assistant though. It's so obvious." The doctor giggled again. "Well since we're stuck here and all and dinner isn't ready yet... Can you tell me... Why you needed a detective?"  
\---  
"Oh? That’s good then" Raph watched the rich boy ramble on and on and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his cuteness. "Aint cha persistent? I said s none of yer business. Don' mean I don' appreciate yer offers an all." Raph explained.  
\---  
“Aww... No fair." Don gave the cutest pout then smiled and giggled after. Who knew he would be acquaintances with a hustler? The two felt comfortable now with each other. Don felt like Raph fits to his circle despite their personalities seemed to be opposite.

"Well then... How you get into this... Uhh, stripping business?" He shyly asked. He knew this question is too personal. Now that he realized, he is becoming very lonely and almost had no friends at all, excluding the staff of course. Maybe this is the reason he seemed to be nosy to Raph. Don is always cooped up inside, whenever he goes out, it's either on business meetings or buying food at the convenience store.  
Raph sparks his curiosity for some reason like this mysterious aura that he wanted to unlock. Raph seemed to be a diamond in the rough, he never met a hustler who refused to order to intercourse with him. Almost all are being blinded by money.  
\---  
"Life ain't exactly fair, cupcake." Raph said, smirking at the pout he got from the olive turtle. But then his smile dropped at the placed question. That was another question he didn't like answering, but Donnie wasn't the first asking it. Besides he felt comfortable enough to tell the rich turtle. "Well, me and me folk didn' get lucky with the jobs when we moved in to the city. We kept getting behind our rents an' ended up askin' for money to the wrong man." He paused for a bit before continuing "So to spare me family the shame of working for his clubs, I offered ta be a hustler in the condition that he left ma folk alone." Raph paused again, seeing Donnie's shocked and disgusted face. He knew what was coming and grabbed the olive turtle's wrist. "Don't." He warned. "It ain't as bad as you think it is." The bigger turtle reassured. "The job may not be the best there is, but I earned money, paid the debts an' released me folk. They are fine now, an' I continued in the strippin' business cuz I needed da money still." He finished.  
\---  
Donnie remained silent for minutes. Despite the refusal Raph said to him as he doesn't want any pity. This hustler... He's lucky he met this man. He had this courage... That is very familiar. He's been having this familiarities from the day he met Raph.

"I'm really grateful... I met someone like you." Don spoke softly. "You're a brave man, Raph... I wish I would be the same." He said, if Raph shared a part of him, it would be same as him too. "You see... I never had the courage to tell him what I feel. Next thing I knew, he is gone. I never seen him again." Don muttered, on the verge of tears yet he wiped them away. He is a wimp, crying so easily but that's the most painful moment he had when he was a child and still bear it till adulthood.  
\---  
Raph placed a reassuring strong hand on one of Donnie's shivering shoulders, offering him a silent sense of comfort. He was never one for words, anyway. And he knew his actions always got through with the message he wanted to deliver. Usually. 

"I told ya part of where I came from. You wanna share yours now?" He offered.  
\---  
Don sniffled then with Raph's comfort, he suddenly become better. This feeling... is not new.  
"I had a boring story... My family is in line with royalty generations... I was trained to become a gentleman or the qualities of a noble. I was never happy, as my friends are fake. I never had good memories except one. I met my childhood friend... He... He made my life very happy. Until, one day, his parents are urging him to go as they will move to a city... And I never seen him again." Don continued, "I became a doctor as it's fated that the heirs must have prestigious positions but all I get is full of work and stress. Yet I love learning and studying a lot of things. Now, my only purpose is to find him..." He finished. His life story is nothing like his company right now. Like they said, ‘The most damaged people are the wisest’.

"Don't worry, Raph... I promise you'll have a good life." He spoke softly. He just met the hustler yet, he felt really comfortable being with him. The feeling is just too endearing.  
\---  
Raph listened the whole time, squeezing Donnie's hand in reassurance "I kinda get how it feels like ta be surrounded by people an' feel alone at the same time. Yer not alone on dat even if we had different lives." He spoke softly and patted Donnie's hand before letting it go awkwardly. "An' I'm sure ya'll find yer missing friend." He said in hopes it would raise the rich boy's spirits. 

Raph coughed a little in embarrassment "Geeze, ye talkin' like yer the one who's gonna give me a good life." He laughed, but soon realized that Donnie was serious about it. "Look, I don' consider me life bad. It's jus' missin' somethin'. Other than that I can't really complain about it." He spoke the poor's talk to Donnie, flashing him one of his cocky grins.  
\---  
"Like I said Raph... You deserved much better." Don said, looking downwards. He felt bad the hustler had to go through very difficult challenges, like his situation right now of having no financial sources because he's banned for a month. "In anyways I can, I already gave my word of honor... As Leo says it." He giggled. 

After minutes of silence, Don can't keep it any longer. "What's missing something, Raph?" he asked, he wanted to know, this might be the way that he'll fulfill his second promise he had to keep.  
\---  
Raph snorted embarrassedly at Donnie and got off the bed they were at. " 'M bored. Ain't there nothin' ya do around here for fun? Since I gotta stick around until dat weirdo decides ta open the doors." The bigger turtle asked, obviously walking around the question. He didn't give Donnie much time to retaliate, since he was already out the door. Raph decided to explore a little of the place, strutting about much like he did when he first set foot in the large manor.  
\---  
Don frowned again. Well, better luck next time. "Well, we can watch movies?" Don offered, while opening the movie storage. It had THOUSANDS of movies alphabetically arranged. The two just looked at the vast library, Don is neutral and Raph is like "Whoa".

"I also have some snacks and drinks in that fridge." Don pointed. The refrigerator is not the mini ref Raph owns but a really big one.  
"Pick any movie you fancy." The doctor said as he opened the fridge.  
\---  
Raph snapped out of his shock and got to analyze each title until one in specific caught his name "How bout this one? I never watched it, but I heard a lot about the movie." He said, taking the box from the shelf and showing Donnie the 'pretty woman' cover. Once Donnie accepted the hustler's choice with a funny look, Raph raised a brow but decided to ignore him and attack the refrigerator for the goodies and junk food he loved to munch on while watching movies. Might as well make himself comfortable if he's being forcefully staying here.  
\---  
Don giggled at Raph’s choice but to think about it, this movie will be a lot relatable to him. "Alright then." He said as he popped the CD in while Raph gathered the snacks and drinks. Well, everyone in the status loves movie nights, whether low or high class. Both seated near to each other as the movie starts.

The course of the movie reveals a prostitute who had a gold heart, having problems with rent and struggling to live yet had her own principles and rights like choosing her own clients and able to refuse if not in her terms.

Like Raph.  
\---  
"That was a good movie." Raph said contently and moved on his spot to stretch out the laziness that settled in the cozy feeling of watching together with the rich boy. Not only did Raph connected with the prostitute character, it reminded him of his service for Donnie, in which he was an adorable shy dork wishing to remain loyal to an old promise even after being successfully aroused by Raph’s performance.  
\---  
Donnie smiled, seemed that his guest loved the movie. He wondered if Raph and him will be like in the movie, ended together. But he just shrugged it off, as it’s too early to tell and he had a promise to keep. His mind drifted then stopped because a bell is heard, signaling dinner.

"Well, I guess that's our cue." Donnie stood up along with Raph as they went to the dining room. The room is too spacious, had beautiful chandeliers above the long dining table, with candles in the middle and of course, a LOT of food. Don can see Raph wandering his sight in every detail of the whole house.

"Please, sit down." Leo commanded, with Mikey beside him. "We had a lot to discuss, Mr. Raphael." He spoke.  
\---  
Raph followed Donnie over to the chairs closest to where Leo and Mikey were seated and instantly knew he would not like this turtle, especially the arrogant way of how he acts. Raph corked an eyebrow up while pulling his own chair. "Oh? And what is there to talk about? I don think I done direct business with you to be discussing that much." He said watching the cool and collected leaf green turtle.  
\---  
"Well, one is, you disobeyed your boss' order." Leo spoke while getting his spoon and fork. "Two, how is your day with Donnie?" He smiled. Don just sheepishly eat his food. This is very unsettling. He can see Raph's mood getting foul every second. Both of them had such anger to his older brother. But he hoped for him to get his minded message for Raph to calm down.

"Did you not know, Raphael... That there will be an auction next month in the stripping business?" Leo spoke as Don's eyes widened. What auction-  
\---  
The temper on Raph's vein was pulsing very visible on his forehead and his lips were tight in a thin line while he sat and listened to Leo speak. Once he was done, Raph sighed in annoyance "First of, Mr. Leonardo." He let the name roll in his mouth with disdain. "What goes between me and me boss is between us alone." He said with a glare, not enjoying that this complete stranger, even if he was the one paying for Donnie's prostitutes, was digging in his personal life. "Second, aye, I know about the auction. They hold 'em every six months. And I ain't interested." He stated firmly, pressing his index against the table as if pinning down the NO stamp in bold red letters.  
\---  
Donnie gulped in nervousness, these two are so scary, especially Raph as he learned about his temper.

"L-leo..." Don stuttered.  
"I had a proposition to you, Mr. Raphael." Leo said. "I'll give you an once in a lifetime opportunity." He drank his wine. "Apparently, your pimp... Temporarily kicked you out. You have a higher chance that Hun will sell you to cover that 'three fold deal'. I'll give you a chance to have a... Happier life. You will be my little brother's escort or... Technically speaking, husband."

"WHAT?!!!!" Don shouted and slammed his palms. No fucking way Leo just said that! "Are you fucking serious?!" Don cussed, definitely angry and learned it from Raph. It definitely got A LOT WORSE.  
\---  
Raph was too shocked at Leo’s proposal to react immediately. "Ya pulling me leg here?" He asked suspiciously but considered it, looking at the bewildered olive turtle. Indeed it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He could get out of the pimp business legally and even use this nerd as his shield to get a normal life. "Look pal I dunno why ya chose me when ya could be hiring someone with better standards, so what’s the catch?" He cursed himself for being so suspicious. He should have said yes instead "Ya want me to be his 'husband' for what purpose?" Raph asked with narrowed eyes.  
\---  
Don is speechless, even Raph seemed to be leaningly interested! Both of them knew about his predicament. He can help Raph but not this!

"Well... The only catch is Don has to fell in love to you in a month. " Leo said, finishing his meal. "Think about it Mr. Raphael, you can have a much better life and finally have freedom. It’s a rare occurrence that I let Don fell in your hands-"

"STOP!"

The two stared at him. Don is breaking his limit.

"I’m not a thing to be exchanged! how could you Leo?! How could you?! I’m not a prize to be won!" Don said then storms out after. Michelangelo quickly followed, as Mikey is don's best friend besides being one of his servants.

"Don’t mind Donatello, Raphael." Leo said. "You see, you're the only one don seemed to be interested after your first meet with him. Also..." Leo muttered, "You need to have money to search for your special someone, am I right?"  
\---  
Raph watched Donnie rush out and frowned "I don’t know how ya know so much." Raph said strangely calmly, rising up from his seat. "But it ain’t worth it. Ya got no deal." Raph announced and turned, leaving and not stopping when Leo attempted to get him to listen with other offers. "And I’m supposed to be a nutcase." Raph mumbled under his breath and went back to where he remembered to be Donnie’s room. He found Mikey knocking on the door and came over. He patted Mikey and told him Leo called. When Mikey didn’t want to leave he glared. "Scram. I need ta speak to Donnie." He said rudely and once he had his way, slammed his fist on the door. "Oi Donnie. Open up. We need ta talk. If ya don open the door I’m kicking it down in 5 seconds." He waited for a moment. "Four seconds." He counted, taking a step back and getting ready. "Three seconds." Man he loved tearing stuff down.  
\---  
Don crashed on his bed and sniffled. He had a promise to keep as much as Raph is an interesting fellow. He still love his childhood friend. Why fate isn't allowing him to meet him again?! His mind drifted to deeper memories he lingered to.

_"My Mother gave this to me... She said I should give this to the person I like the most..." Don remembered that cute grinned he received from his friend, he didn't remembered his eyes nor his structure anymore. Yet that smile, the feeling, it still stuck on him.  
"T-thanks..." His friend said.  
"Promise me you'll return back..." His younger self spoke.  
"... I will. Promise."_

He remembered they did the pinky promise before his friend left with the purple butterfly pendant on his hand.  
\---  
His thoughts stopped when he heard the deep voice warning him that he must open the door or else. He wanted to be alone right now.

"Four!"

"Three!"

Don sighed as he got up and approached the door.

"Two!"

He opened it. "What do you want?" He said, sniffling.  
\---  
"One!" Raph barked excitedly, a grin very much like the one in Donnie’s memories as he dashed and rushed towards the door, not realizing that it was open and bumped into Donnie, landing heavily on top on him. "Ow shit m sorry." Raph apologized and quickly got off, helping the smaller turtle up. "Didn’t think ye would really open up. Heh my female colleagues kinda lock themselves in when they get upset over a customer gone wrong." He explained leading the dazed turtle back to bed "You’re okay?"  
\---  
Donnie squeaked when the bigger turtle tackled him. He blushed furiously as memories swarmed more to his mind. He remembered when his dearest friend and him are playing in the garden and he tackled him, much like this one.

"Oh..." Donnie said as Raph helped him got up. "I'm alright, Raph..." He muttered, despite he is still a little upset. He sat down on the bed beside the hustler. "So... You're my husband now?" He asked then bit his lip.  
\---  
"Nah who ya take me for?" Raph shook his head and reassured the olive turtle. "Yer brother is crazy but ya probably know that already." He chuckled trying to lighten Donnie’s mood "It seems he can have his way with locked doors and brute guards an all that shit. But we can fool that idiot, ya know? Just pretend we agree to it." Raph suggested with a shrug before looking at Donnie seriously. "Yer next 'husband' may not be as nice and it aint fair ya get stuck with some random idiot hungry for the moneys instead." He said, just the thought alone getting him angry.  
\---  
Don stared at Raph, he refused the offer? Why did he do so?  
"What do you mean by pretend?" He asked, that idea is not bad either so they can get off from Leo. They will be stuck here for a month before Raph can go back to the stripping business. He knew Leo will not stop until they agreed to his terms.

They heard a bell sound coming from his computer. Don stood up and checked the reminder, which is displayed "Cleaning Day". "Oh..." Don said as he went to the compartment, inputting some numbers and lifted a small box. "I forgot I have to clean this thing."  
\---  
Raph watched Donnie jump off the bed at the sound of a small beep as if his life depended on it and raised an eyebrow "What's that box?" He asked curiously, since Donnie just removed a random box out of a code secured compartment on the wall.  
\---  
Don stopped for a moment, thinking if Raph will not laugh at him or not. "It’s my... memento I shared with my childhood friend that I keep searching until now." He said then opened the box, revealing a red butterfly pendant, secured and intact from a box.

"I wonder where is he now..." He muttered yet don is confused when Raph got speechless for some reason.  
\---  
Raph was frowning when Donnie spoke of shared mementos. It... felt so... fucking familiar! He thought when he saw Donnie lift up the little chain and let the red pendant hanging. The butterfly gleamed against the rooms light and for some reason it hurt against Raph’s eye. Why the hell was it hurting and what exactly? "xcuse me I kinda need ta use da bathroom." He said in a hurry and left the room with a confused Donnie. Fuck fuck.fuck fuuuuuuuuck Raph knew he seen that design before but... Wait, he did? He couldn’t remember and not being able to find a simple bathroom in this godforsaken gigantic place wasn’t helping. He felt his face burning from all these memories trying to flush out all at the same time "Hard ta breathe..." He mumbled. Crap he even forgot how to use the inhaler.  
\---  
Don just nodded as Raph asked permission to use the bathroom. He is supposed to tell the directions but Raph seemed to be in a hurry. He had a bad feeling.

He placed the pendant gently and searched for Raph, only to find him wheezing on the floor. "Raph!" He shouted, he kept an inhaler in his lab coat in case of emergency. He aided the bigger turtle and let him sit. "Relax, Raph... Breath slowly and gently." He said as Raph slowly relaxes. "What happened?"  
\---  
Raph felt lightheaded and allowed the smaller turtle to guide him to a chair to be able to sit down. "Thanks." Raph rasped out and took the inhaler he still had from earlier and took a deep wheeze out of it until the muscle contractions in his throat stopped. He sighed and waved Donnie. " I'm okay. It was just... It's over now." He reassured, having an episode of breathing difficulties the least of his worries. He had a memory trigger and couldn't pinpoint the exact source of it.  
\---  
The doctor is not convinced, Raph had too many asthma attacks recently. "You need bed rest," He said as he aided the poor turtle to the guest room. "It seemed there’s more, Raph. you can tell me, I can’t know everything with just one look..." he said, with a concerned look on his face.  
\---  
"Geez lay off me shell." Raph said exasperated and pulled himself away from Donnie to stand on his own "This nothin but being stuffed in this place. Jus thinkin I can’t get out gets ta me." He said throwing one arm in the direction of one of the still metal shuttered windows. It was half a lie he told to avoid being put to bed. Heck he spent all his time in beds and on the floor. 

"Wait what’s this?" Raph suddenly took notice of a box "Twister. Heh s been a while I played this. Let’s do it Donnie."


	3. Chapter 3

The taller turtle blinked. "It’s not as bad as you think, Raph. Of course we can go outside... But Leo's guards will definitely watch us." He said. He looked at Raph who is getting the twister box, "Oh! Alright then." He smiled as Raph placed the pad on the floor.  
\---  
Raph set out the pad and the vector circles close by. "Man I haven’t played this since… Well since a good while." He said then looked back at Donnie. "I’ll start." He said with a grin and spun both vectors. "Left arm on red Donnie." he told and watched Donnie chose one of the many circles and claim it as his own.  
\---  
Don stretched his left arm comfortably on the red circle. He saw raph in position as the vectors are spun. "Right foot on yellow."  
\---  
Raph chose his spot rather close to Donnie and placed his foot down awkwardly without stepping on the pad with the other foot before spinning the wheel. "Head on blue." He smirked when the closest blue was between his parted legs. either that or the impossibly far away blue that would result in a very uncomfortable position.  
\---  
Realizing where the nearest blue is, he blushed furiously. He gulped and closed his eyes as he placed his head on the blue spot. The vectors spun again. "Uhhmm.... Head on green." He squeaked.  
\---  
Raph looked where his next target was and grinned further. "Don mind me." he shuffled over Donnie, ending the space gap existing between his crotch and Donnie’s face when he practically placed himself 69 style to get his head to a green circle. He let himself linger there for a moment and surely enough felt a slight bump where it shouldn't exist "Does Donnie junior wanna play twister too?"  
\---  
"R-Raph" Don squeaked, he can feel Raph's breath grazing on his crotch. He shivered and saw Raph's dick starting to peek in too. "Y-you're doing this in purpose,” He moaned.  
\---  
His arms are shaking and threatening to fall off. When raph licked the peeking turtle d, Don churred and his dick sprung out, tall and hard.  
\---  
Raph smirked and pressed his beak further against Donnie's dick and breathed hot air against the olive sensitive skin before a tongue followed. He heard Donnie gasp and fall on his shell then grinned victoriously "I win. time to get me prize." He purred and took the head into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and holding the rest with his hand to pump the cooling flesh up and down. His other hand unzipped his own pants and let himself free against Donnie's face "Give me a tongue bath wouldja?" He purred sensually in his deep voice and resumed his attack on Donnie's sensitive and inexperienced hot flesh.  
\---  
The doctor moaned and churred by the hustler's blowjob on his cock. When raph wanted it, he is totally shy to it. He does not have any experience to blowjobs or any forms of sex. Raph's cock got released, standing big and tall.

Don licked the head, earning a moan from the bigger turtle. Don copied what Raph is doing, he licked the head to the shaft before engulfing him and bobbed his head.  
\---  
“Hum take it easy Donnie boy. Don’t wanna ya choking." Raph purred sensually and pressed his tongue flat against Donnie’s pink tip, making sure he got every single bit of the olive turtles dripping fluids. "Hum don’t ya taste lovely." Raph took half of Donnie’s cock into his mouth and churred, using the vibrations to drive him mad with lust. Raph smirked as much as Donnie’s cock would allow it and took Donnie’s tail into his fingers to play with it as he bobbed his head up and down  
\---  
Being inexperienced and all, the rich turtle took it slow, experimenting if when he'll reach his limit. But by Raph's length, he knew he can't engulf it all. His tongue swirled around Raph's shaft and tip.

But he felt so good by Raph's tongue because of his professional experience in this matter. Both bobbed their head up and down. Donnie felt he is going to break as his knees and arms are slowly losing energy by focusing on his pleasure. "R-Raphie~! I'm gonna-!" Don gasped as he let out his cock spurt out his seed.  
\---  
Raph couldn't speak as he was busy sucking and didn't slow down when he felt the sensitive flesh swollen further under his tongue and sure enough a salty like substance coated his mouth, which he accepted like some exotic drink. Raph was stroking himself by the time donnie started to lose focus but managed to get off on just the sweet churrs and moans he got "Hmmm d-damn Donnie." He moaned and was careful to where he aimed, not wanting donnie to choke on a surprise spurt.  
\---  
Don collapsed on the ground, panting and a little tired from his release. He heard the hustler chuckled before he felt himself on the big bed.

"Why... Why you do that for?..." Donnie panted as big arms embraced him, its weird. Seemed that raph is not used to affections as well.  
\---  
Raph hummed and felt lazy after a nice twister play. He cuddled the olive turtle like a giant teddy bear and ignored the question. He felt comfy and in place with Donnie and didn't care if he was being weird. It wasn't everyday that Raph felt 'at home'… When was the last time…  
\---  
The doctor embraced the hustler back. This feeling it felt like he belonged there. For some reason, he felt he belonged to Raph's arms.  
\---  
 _He remembered the vast green fields. His friend and himself are laying there together. His former little form is around the arms of his beloved.  
"You're like a teddy bear!" His young self giggled as his friend grinned at him. Before he can muster, he slept on his arms. The little Don smiled as he stared at the blurred image of his childhood dearest until he slowly dozed off._  
\---  
"Raphie..." Don murmured unconsciously.  
\---  
Raph jerked awake only to find himself on the bed alone. The hell was that? It’s been so long since he had a dream about the special one and that feeling of belonging was gone. He mentally cursed himself for it because it stung his heart like salt on a wound. "I see youre awake. You okay?" Raph then realized that he was not completely alone and donnie was just by the computer seemingly checking some email that popped up. "Y-Yeah." Raph tried to speak only to find his voice to be strained… Strange. He wasn't suffering from an asthma episode so why… Oh there was wetness running down his cheeks. Shit man, why were the dreams coming back? He was fine without them! Real fine. he even thought of giving up the detective search because it been almost a year he stopped having those dreams.....Oh who the fuck was he kidding? Deep down he needed to know about the other person. Needed to know what become of him. How much he changed. just like Raph did. He stopped having dreams of the past around the time he got in with his last boyfriend when he decided to never try again.  
\---  
Don wondered, seemed that Raph is not well. He went closer to Raph and wiped his tears away. "You're lying..."  
\---  
 _"Why are you crying?"  
"What? I'm not crying!"  
"You liar... It's okay to cry... I'm here."_  
\---  
"Don't worry... I'm here, Raph." Don smiled. "You would feel better if you share it. But I respect if you don't want to." He continued. When the hustler didn't said anything, he stood up. "I think we should drop by at your apartment and get your things. You will live here for a month so... You need your things." Don suggested sheepishly.  
\---  
Raph wiped off any proof of feels that escaped out of his eyes without consent and looked at Donnie. "Yeah whatever. ‘S not much I’m gonna be taking with me anyway." Raph agreed and got up then shot a grin at Donnie. "Ye comin with me? Ya ready better be ready ta see da hustlers n prostitutes natural habitat. And i warn ya it ain’t pretty." Raph said and walked out of the room with Donnie. Just as quickly he crumbled in his sleep, he gathered his pieces and pushed everything deep down where it all belonged. "Ya might see sum heartbreaking stuff. Not everyone handles this life well. Ya gonna see miserable and junkie folk there." Raph explained looking at Donnie, not wanting the nerdy turtle be shocked for life.  
\---  
Donnie never been in the slums or in the deep city area in his whole life. He can't admit he's scared but... Being with Raph, his protectiveness is familiar. All of a sudden Raph begun to invade his clothing cabinet, before he can object, he made him wear a big hoodie.  
Since pricey cars is a bait for victims, the two went on commute. He can feel Raph's body when they are being squished by so many people inside the subway. He remained calm and blushing hard while he just knew the other is smiling and grinning at him.  
After 20 minutes, there they are, in Raph's world.  
\---  
The streets were nothing special and it would of appeared normal and a bit littered with paper crumbs and cigarette blunts if it wasnt for the fact that donnie knew exactly in what kind of place he was. Even if he didn't, the obvious whores hanging around was proof enough. "M apartment is jus around dat street." Raph said and guided Donnie, wearing a hoodie just like he was. When Raph approached his building a female lizard came on to him "Raphael. I’m so happy to see you. Say can you spare me a few bucks?" The lizard purred and leaned on Raph, drawing circles around his chest. "Not this time Mona. M a bit empty." He said slowly and shrugged his powerful shoulders. Mona pouted and nudged him further "Cmon Raphael I’m a little desperate here." The female whined but Raph made the effort to push her off. That is until Donnie spoke and the lizard was on him like a bee on sugar ."Oh you sweet pumpkin. how much you got?" Mona asked eagerly, but Raph threw a hand between them and dragged Donnie into the apartment and straight to his door. "Sorry mona but we ain’t got time". Once inside he dropped Donnie in and shut the door then locked it. "Ya crazy? Ya can’t jus offer money around here. Dey all like vultures. I know cuz I do da same." Raph shot Donnie a glare and let him do whatever in his room. It was almost empty, apart from the usual simple furniture like couch tv coffee table. Just the essentials. It lacked a personal touch. no photos lying around. No toys or vases or sports stuff or paintings or posters. Raph’s room was much worse. It was fuller than the living room and kitchen, but those belonging were work stuff. and a wide variety of them too. Dexy outfits, make up sets, several kind of sex toys and dildos, you name it.  
\---  
“Sorry." Don said softly, as he didn’t know that there are so much trickery in this town. They went on to the rooms, Don can only imagine how lonely Raph is, how wish he can have him a good life. He even admit he asked money but didn’t return any, Don knew Raph needed money for his needs and not wants. Raph, so to speak, is a diamond in the rough.  
Don's whole face blushed when he saw Raph's room. He knew those things are for work a.k.a sexual purposes. "Uhm... Please pack a little faster because we're going to eat at a restaurant after." He said.  
\---  
"Me room's makin' ya feel uncomfortable?" Raph asked with a smirk, gathering the few 'normal' clothes changing he owned in a duffel bag. When he appeared to be ready, Raph stopped midway and looking at one of his toys. He looked Donnie in the eye and grabbed one and licked it's tip right in front of the rich turtle. When he got a rather satisfying blush out of Donnie, Raph settled the dildo aside and grabbed a box that was behind it. He looked at that small yellow box that was one of jewelry and shoved it into his pocket. Still he also took two dildos and placed them in his bag, making sure Donnie saw it. "Now I am ready an' we can go."  
\---  
"Uhmm... I’m curious..." Don shyly spoke. "What is inside the yellow box?" He asked. He knew its too personal, jewelries often tell a deep story behind, especially about the past of the owner, like his pendant which he shared with his childhood friend.  
Now that don realized, if he doesn't have a promise, he would have be seriously go date with Raph. Yet, fate is cruel... Very cruel indeed.  
\---  
Raph stopped for a bit and felt the box under the fabric of his pants with his fingers, contemplating. He then let his golden eyes wander back to Donnie and smiled a little. "'S nothin' important. Jus' somethin' that cost me a lot." He said, walking past Donnie and making it to the main door.  
\---  
As much as Don wanted to ask more, he just kept his mouth shut as they went outside. Once they went to the middle class part of the city, the part Don knows more, as he never been to the other side. They proceeded in a simple restaurant, Don knew Raph is not used to fine dining, so he went to the place close enough that they will be both comfortable eating.

He can't stop thinking about it, maybe its something from his... Lover? Now that he think about it, he didn't know if Raph had one or is having one yet Leo forced him to be with him?! "Raph... Did you had a lover... Or someone like that?"  
\---  
Raph didn't mind being at fancy restaurants. It was a part of his job to hang with rich boys and girls because of his looks and be showed as the prized sexy hustler they could buy. Also, it made up for working in the club doing strip tease business in the middle of the fumes where it killed his lungs little by little.

Raph was staring at the menu, checking out what he could order that wasn't too expensive that would make him feel guilty for making Donnie pay for it. He knew Donnie was sickling rich, but still, it was HIS money. Raph stopped his musings when the question hit him unexpectedly. He looked at Donnie and nodded slowly, his lips setting into a thin line at the memories "Aye, I did. We broke up a year ago. I couldn't handle 'im." Raph said and looked back at the menu.  
\---  
"Oh... What happened?" Don asked sincerely. bad to the doctor, he never been in a relationship before, as much as he wanted to try with Raph. Maybe it has something to do with the box? Why is he getting worked up in Raph's box?! There is something in there that peaked his curiosity but he let it hid inside of him.  
\---  
"The guy was nice ta be with an' all but he had a serious problem with drugs. Pretty much like ma neighbor, Mona, only she's jus' a friend while he was my guy." Raph explained with a frown, staring at the menu, but not paying attention to it. "I took a lot o' shit from 'im. He wanted ta git drugs with my money, but I neva let 'im after I realized he wasn't gonna quit it. Last time he break ma trust was when he sold the one thing he -knew- meant more to me than anythin' else." Raph growled softly at the memories, trying to get his anger in check, but it annoyed him so.  
\---  
Don remained silent then... "Oh, sorry I asked... I assumed he sold whatever is in that box for his drugs," he said. Don admit, he is angry at his former lover, since he took advantage of Raph, who is a kind person.  
The waitress arrives to take their orders.  
\---  
Raph snorted and shrugged it off like it was nothing. " 'S been a year anyways. I found where he sold me necklace an' went to get it back. It cost me all the money I owned so I had to get it all back again." Raph finished and placed his order to the waitress then watched her leave for it. He looked back at Donnie "Ya prolly think it's silly that I put too much importance over a piece of jewelry."  
\---  
"I understand you pretty well Raph." Don sighed. "I did everything I could to protect that pendant. It must be very important to you. May I know… Who gave it?"  
\---  
It wasn't long when their order arrived. Don thought that Raph must've been searching someone who gave that whatever is in that box. Seemed that they are in the same fate if he’s right.  
\---  
"Good question." Raph laughed to himself. "I don' even remember who. I jus'… Know it was someone important. For sum reason I can't remember no matter how hard I try." The hustler said lamely and grabbed a few fries from his own stash to try them out, licking the tip of his finger discreetly as he did so.  
\---  
Don blushed, it made him remember things whenever he sees Raph's tongue.  
"Oh... Don't you remember anything at all? Cause if you did hire a detective, few clues will not help." He said as he shyly twirls his spaghetti from his fork.  
\---  
"That's what the guy said, but I got word he was the best. Plus, he could'a turned down me offer if he thought it was impossible." Raph said as he ate slowly and sipped on the straw. "Last news I got from 'im was that he was followin' the serial number of me pendant, find out who bought it to get a lead."  
\---  
Don munches his spaghetti as he nodded to what Raph said until Raph's phone rang, which it seemed coming from the detective. Raph excused himself to answer it. Don wanted to help, his detectives are exceptional yet he knew Raph will refuse.  
\---  
"Raph here." He answered the phone and heard the others voice on the other line. "I found who got that butterfly pendant, Raph. The buyer was Splinter Hamato. You know that rich family right? But Splinter deceased a few months after he bought it according to the dates. If you wish me to search further we need to talk in my office."

Raph was listening to the detective but he was staring at Donnie’s shell where he was sitting. "Y-Yeah. I’ll call you back." Raph said and hang up. The pendant was from someone of the Hamato family. and Donnie of all folk he met owned a butterfly pendant. Why didn’t he see it before? Donnie was… The missing one. "Shit.." Raph cursed and spun on his heels to run, not caring if he was leaving Donnie behind. He needed to think things through. Alone. That park looked like a good place to hide.  
\---  
Don finished his meal as he waited for Raph, seemed that the call might've take long. After fifteen minutes, he paid the check and wondered where Raph is and why he left him there. Maybe Raph escaped? He felt hurt, like he betrayed his promise to pretend they are together.

Don walked along to the lone path until thugs surrounded him. "Aw look, someone is lost." the man chuckled and he put a tight grip on Don's arm. "Seemed ya had a looot of money!" Don started to panicked as he tries to escape. "Let me go! Raph! RAPH!"  
\---  
"Keep squealing like a pig an you lose your voice." The second thug pressed the blade close to Donnie’s neck and it worked wonders. Donnie froze and whimpered at the contact of cold metal threatening to tear a new one. The other thug holding Donnie started searching him all over, cupping a feel here and there. "How much you think this cutie will sell out for slavery?"  
\---  
Don's heart is beating fast. What should he do? He whimpered and on the verge of crying.  
"Dunno, maybe a lot, he seemed pretty fresh." the other man replied, making Don very nervous. The captors heard police sirens, which made them panicked and Don got the chance to escape by biting the man's arm. The man screamed in pain as Don tried to run but one grabbed his hoodie. "You fuckin piece of lil shit!" He said as he stabbed Don in the side which pain swirled to Don's abdomen and just lay there with a lot of blood.

While on the daze of losing his life, he heard a thick voice screaming his name and in rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Sounds of folks shuffling about and beeping woke Donnie up only to be met with blinding white and disinfectant smell. "Look.... Stable...." Voices were heard from doctors and nurses who greeted Donnie’s awakening and filled in on the details, knowing the turtle doctor personally and being glad for his recovery. "You’re so lucky you were found right away Donatello." The big croc said, "A male turtle got hurt trying to save you but he wasn’t so lucky." leatherhead informed with a sad look.  
\---  
The now patient got woozy then his vision got clearer. Oh, it’s his friend, Leatherhead.  
"Ugh... What happened..." He slurred, he felt little pain on his stomach then realizing what the big mutant said.  
"What?! Who?! Is it Raph?!" He panicked, trying to get out of his bed.  
\---  
"There was no ID on the turtle. He is tall and fit. And a darker shade of green compared to yours." LH informed his friend, making sure he was not going to jump off the bed when he just survived an operation. "He is in another room and we don’t know if he will wake up anytime soon. After all he took a bullet close to his heart." LH said with regret, "Only thing I can do is bring his bed to the same room, if you promise to let me tend for him while you rest. I know how obsessed you can get my friend."  
\---  
Don got extremely worried, it’s definitely Raph, he must’ve saved him.  
"I want to see him... Please." Don begged, wanting to see if Raph is alright. He didn't deserve anything like that. If one that must be there, it must be him. "I lost my childhood friend, I can’t lose a friend too..." He hiccupped as tears are flowing from his cheeks.  
\---  
Leatherhead nodded and brought Donnie’s bed over to where Raph was being cared for. His green skin stood a heavy contrast against all the white. There was a tube in Raph’s mouth and his arm was connected to an IV bag. It was hard to tell what was wrong from first glance due to Raph being covered by the blanket. "Here’s the details of his operation." LH picked up the small file from the bed and let Donnie review it over. It spoke of a bullet removed from a cracked plastron followed by complications with Raph’s breathing during the operation. "You have both been here for three days now." LH said looking at his smaller friend. "You pulled through. Now we have to hope and wait for your friend to do the same."  
\---  
Don softly touched Raph's chest. Poor Raph.  
He held the limp hand and placed it next to his cheek. "Leatherhead... I... I’d rather give up in searching for my lost childhood friend than losing Raph." Don said, even after years of searching for that friend, he slowly losing hope, only a flicker left. Yet, he’d rather exchange it for Raph to live. If Raph did, he’ll give up.

After another set of 2 days, Raph is able to rouse.  
\---  
Raph groaned or tried to. There was something stuck in his throat and it felt weird. Didn’t hurt due to the morphine. He saw someone beside him, talking softly to him and helping remove the air tube now that he was awake.  
\---  
 _/ giggles "You’re weird. I like you."  
/ blush "I-I like you too, Raphie."  
/ blinks "You mean that? I got an idea! When we get big we get married."  
/ smiles "I like that idea."  
/" It’s a promise Donnie."  
/ "Pinkie swear."_  
\---  
"Donnie...." Raph whispered after gasping out for air on his own and calmed down. He haven’t realized there was tears on his eyes.  
\---  
 _/ "What? This isnt fair! I made a promise to Donnie!"  
/ "I’m sorry sweetie but we can’t stay here. Daddy is going to try his new job and give us a better life. Don’t ruin this for him."_  
\---  
"Raph, you're awake!" Donnie said with intense relief as he hugged the patient tight. "Are you feeling better? Are you alright?" He asked with worry. He saw Raph is still getting used to the surroundings. "Please don't do that again. You scared me, Raph." He giggled and held Raph's hand. "I'm glad my exchange prayer worked." He murmured and smiled at him.  
\---  
Raph winced a bit from the desperate hug but couldn't help but smile at Donnie "Hm, sorry" He apologized seeing the tears in Donnie's eyes and wiped them away with a weak hand. "Where am I, Donnie?" He asked still a bit dazed from the drugs being administered through IV. It hurt to think, but the more he pushed himself into those memories, the more clearer he could see.

"Oh, I forgot. He is only alive because he got lucky." LH, who was with Donnie witnessing the awakening, said and took something from his pocket. "Forgive me, friend. I am the director of the hospital and small things tend to slip past me." The large croc said and placed the now distorted purple pendant into Donnie's palm. "This kept the second bullet from going in and instantly killing him. I'd say he's really lucky for whoever gave him that pendant."  
\---  
Don got a hold of the damaged pendant, he knew this pendant very well! The same pendant like he had!

Raph...  
Raph is the childhood friend he kept searching on for years.

More tears came from Donnie. "R-Raphie..." Now he remembered, that grin and golden eyes, all pictures in his head are completed. It's Raphael all along. Donnie embraced the injured turtle, totally a mess and sobbing. "I-I searched everywhere for you!" he sniffed. "M-my love... I finally f-found you.." He hugged Raph tighter. Fate is such a bitch sometimes.  
\---  
Raph groaned from the tight hold but did not pushed donnie away. "Donnie." He whispered weakly, closing his eyes when the full realization hit him. He had guessed who his childhood friend was and intended on never saying anything to him. How could he? They made vows to one another and Raph broke them over and over. Everyday.

"Stop Donnie. Just. Just stop." Raph pushed on Donnie’s shoulder and turned his head away to hide the tears he couldn’t stop from flowing. "I’m sorry. I cant do this..." The bigger turtle sobbed lightly.  
\---  
"B-But why?" Don asked, seemed to be broken hearted. "I've found you. I'm not losing you again." He said, his tears flowing more. Now that Don realized, Raph hired a detective to search for someone. It must've been him.

"Raph... You've been searching for me, too? Right?" He spoke, holding Raph's hand. "You searched for me... You kept it." He smiled. "Please... I don't want to lose you anymore, Raphie..."  
\---  
Raph still didnt looked at Donnie as his hand was being held. "I jus wanted ta know who it was. It was killin me not knowing.... Was neva thinkin of actually comin over to ya." Raph admitted trying to remove his hand. HHe felt numb and sick and he wasn’t sure if it was due to the morphine or the fact that he failed the only one who cared deeply for him so hard. "... Haven’t seen each other fer what? 9 years? Longer? I-I don think I’m what I used ta be anymore Donnie." Raph closed his eyes in shame, such movement causing his unshed tears to roll down in the deep.  
\---  
Don just stared with sincerity to his beloved. "Raph, it doesn't matter to me if you’re a hustler or whatever. I knew the kid I met way back is still the same. You..." he placed his hand on Raph's chest where his heart is located. "... Have a golden heart, Raphie. That's what I always loved about you. You've been in the strangest places yet you remained the same kid I promised to..." Don sobbed. "So please don't pushed me away again... I've been waiting and searching for you for years...I'm not letting you go!" Don said as he went forward to embrace Raph, tight, but not too tight to hurt him, as if he is really not letting his love go ever again.  
\---  
Raph sobbed gently in Donnie's arms, whispering softly "I'm sorry, Donnie." It killed him to be found like this. He had hoped to be like those 50's daddies that support the family with the needed income and maybe a little more and look at him now. Has the worst identity soiling job to ever exist and got kicked out of it for being the 'nice guy'. Some family sustainer he is... "Donnie, how can you still love me?" He asked, looking at Donnie for the first time in a while, letting his golden eyes gleam with the numerous conflicting emotions washing over him like ocean waves on a rainy day. He wanted to accept Donnie's love. Wanted to bask in his love, his attention, belong to him and have Donnie belong to him. But could he? Memories of his past failed relationships flashed through his eyes.  
\---  
The doctor cupped his lost love's face gently. "I was conflicted to continue my promise when I met you. Now knowing that my lost love and you are the same, it makes sense. No need to hide anymore, Raphie... I have found you now and you deserved to be happy, like I said many times before. Because you do deserve it." He explained as he let his tears washed down. "We will have a new future and leave the past behind Raphie. If you want me to be happy, please don't leave me... And let me love you." Don plead as he wiped Raph's tears away.  
\---  
"I don't know if I can give love to you, Donnie." Raph said lamely and closed his eyes again, letting Donnie wipe the salty droplets of water "I...... Forgot what that's like." hHe admitted and covered his face with his hand. It was getting hard to breathe again.  
\---  
Knowing Raph's body languages now, Don aided Raph to relax again by rubbing his chest. "Then we'll take baby steps... I don't know things about that either." He smiled. "So we're in the same level."  
\---  
Raph accepted the tender affection from Donnie and calmed down before he had another fit of oxygen deprivement. "You.... Really.... Want to try it with me?" Raph asked weakly, looking at Donnie for some sort of reassurance.  
\---  
Don smiled brightly. "Yes, Raphie. I really wanted to try it with you. We are met by fate again, my love... We both kept it." He said as he nuzzled his beak to Raph's.  
\---  
Raph chuckled a little and sighed, "Don' say my love. It sounds so corny it hurts me sides." He joked a little, but accepted Donnie's love either way. "Sorry I been such a butthead."  
\---  
Don giggled, "Sorry Raphie." He said, sitting beside the patient and held his hand. "And it’s okay... You’re my butthead." He giggled once more before he faced him. "I love you Raphie... So much." He’s been waiting to say that for all these years.  
\---  
"I..... Like ya too." Raph wanted to love Donnie right back, he really did but a greater force twisted his words to something more modest. How many times had he used the word love on his customers. It quickly became such an easy word to spit like the water after you brush your teeth. He couldn’t say such a fake easy word to donnie. "Oh that’s right. What were ya doin in that alley with them thieves Donnie?"  
\---  
Don only smiled timidly. He did said baby steps after all. "I... I was searching for you... You were gone of a sudden." He said sadly, remembering the feeling of being left and betrayed. "I didn’t know what happened after I was stabbed."  
\---  
"Y-yeah, about that." Raph started guiltily. "I kind of just remembered who ya were an' panicked. I wasn't gone long, I was jus'.... Jus' went fer a walk ta calm me nerves, but when I got back I saw ya surrounded by those goons and ya were already on the floor. I lost meself and came with fists on their faces. Didn't work quite well."  
\---  
"But you saved me." Don softly said. "And I’m grateful, Raphie.” He blushed a little. "So... We really are together now right? It’s not pretending anymore?" He asked, with nervousness as they had a deal before to be together in a month before the auction.  
\---  
Raph closed his mouth for a moment before trusting his voice "W-Wwe shall see how it goes Donnie." He said not saying yes neither no to Donnie’s question.  
\---  
Don just looked away, trying to hide being upset. "A-Alright..." He stood up awkwardly. Yet he understands Raph needed time to think. "I'll... I'll go settle some matters... Okay? If you need anything... Just ring the bell beside you. There will be assistance." he smiled and went out the room.

Don started to sob the moment he closed the door. He can't be emotional to someone who is still healing, as it will stress him more.  
"Now you know why, Donnie." a voice was overheard. Donnie looked at Leo and Mikey. "We aren't sure about it at first but as time progresses it made sense now." He explained. "Now you've found him, you have much time to mend your relationship-"  
"I need a favor Leo..." Donnie spoke.  
"Yes?"


End file.
